Investigators from The University of Iowa College of Medicine request support to purchase a High Performance Liquid Chromatography system with Electrochemical Detection (HPLC-ECD). The need is to have available an HPLC-ECD system dedicated to the determination of redox active species such as oxidants and antioxidants encountered in research on oxidative stress. The major users of this instrumentation have research programs that include: fundamental chemistry of oxidants and antioxidants, drug(xenobiotic( metabolism, molecular biology of antioxidant enzymes, free radical and oxidant production in inflammation, phagocytosis, atherosclerosis, ischemia/reperfusion injury, cancer treatment and cancer cell biology The instrument would reside in and be managed by the College of Medicine ESR Facility, located in rooms 64 and 68 of the Eckstein Medical Research Building at The University of Iowa. The ESR Facility is administered as a College of Medicine Core Facility. The acquisition of this instrumentation would allow investigators to pursue research directions not now possible. It will expand the techniques and methods that can be brought to bear on the free radical and oxidative stress research being pursued by a large number of research groups here at Iowa.